Many esterases are known and have been discovered in a broad variety of organisms, including bacteria, yeast and higher animals and plants. A principal example of esterases are the lipases, which are used in the hydrolysis of lipids, acidolysis (replacement of an esterified fatty acid with a free fatty acid) reactions, transesterification (exchange of fatty acids between triglycerides) reactions, and in ester synthesis. The major industrial applications for lipases include: the detergent industry, where they are employed to decompose fatty materials in laundry stains into easily removable hydrophilic substances; the food and beverage industry where they are used in the manufacture of cheese, the ripening and flavoring of cheese, as antistaling agents for bakery products, and in the production of margarine and other spreads with natural butter flavors; in waste systems; and in the pharmaceutical industry where they are used as digestive aids.
The polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention have been identified as esterases as a result of their enzymatic activity.
The publications discussed herein are provided solely for their disclosure prior to the filing date of the present application. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the invention is not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.